This invention relates to the storage of coins, and more particularly concerns the storage of encased collector's coins in an orderly, secure and easily reviewable array.
Rare coins are a valuable possession and are becoming an increasingly important investment vehicle. In recent years a new industry, grading services, has been created in order to stabilize rear coins as an investment. For a fee, a grading service will examine a coin, grade it, and seal it in a tamper-proof case or "slab" which contains a serial number for the coin as well as its grade. Such encased or "slabbed" coins are a much more liquid asset than a "loose", ungraded coin.
The cases or slabs are fabricated of a transparent plastic such as polyacrylate, and may have various sizes or shapes. A problem for buyers of such encased coins is to find practical storage means which affords some measure of security while permitting easy review or display of the coins. Large sized briefcases are currently available to coin dealers for the protective storage and transportation of large numbers of coins. However, such briefcases are impractical for the average investor having relatively few coins, and where transportation is not an issue. Boxes having a number of specially configured retaining means are also in use by coin collectors, but these require that all the coin-confining plastic cases are of the same size and shape.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device and system for storing encased coins in an orderly array.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device and system as in the foregoing object which premits easy addition and removal of coins and enables the coins to be easily reviewable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and system of the aforesaid nature capable of protectively storing within a relatively compact space a variable number of variously shaped plastic cases that confine coins.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device and system of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.